wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Arachnin
Don't steal Appearance You are walking through a forest to find a hut near a lake. Just outside of the hut was a young, slightly petite dragoness drawing in the sand by the lake. You come closer to the fragile dragon. Her scales are a light silver color. The softness of the color makes you feel both warm and cold, creating mixed up feelings. Its like being tied up and being asked a question you don't understand. Her under scales are a cool beige, almost pink. There are some strange markings on her chest, likely tattoos. They curl like rose bushes, inward and out. So majestic and mysterious. She looks into your eyes. Her eyes are a pale red, slightly bloodshot from long nights off weaving. A small pair of glasses rest on her pointed snout. The frames are silver, designed like thorns. Her limbs are long and spidery, and on one of her skinny wrists is a bracelet, made completely out of silk. She doesn't appear to belong to any tribe. In fact, she is a dragon of her own. Her wings have a wide range, but it has a silky pattern, unlike any skywing. A sail goes down her back, too small and unnoticeable for any tribe. She might be seen in silk scarves and hats. Personality Arachnin is a bit of an aloof weirdo. She has weird habits, like sleeping on your roof, and turning banana peels into thread, even though she is able to produce her own. She is usually calm in big situations, but on the inside, she is screeching. Her mind is absolute chaos, and due to that, she lives stays away from other dragons. She is a little insane, but kind. She says she has a simple life, but that isn't true at all. Every second she is either questioning why she was chosen to live, or panicking. She dreams about her more sane days, back when she was a dragonet. When it comes to love, she panics. She see's blushing as a sign of weakness, and love as a sign of losing control. If she likes someone, she curls up into a ball and cries. She believes no one could love a tribeless dragon like herself, to weird for anyone to care. She has a strong sense of protection over others, a good thing to have. Until they accidentally hurt themselves and she loses control of her mind. She doesn't know what to do, how to help. It hurts her mentally and she decides not to talk to them for a while. Backstory No one knew her parents, so she was just... there. She was found on the streets of Scorpion den, and a pair of skywings adopted her, and took her back with them to the sky kingdom. After that, she never left. Her family was happy, but on her 7th birthday, she was given a shawl made of silk. It was normal at first. She loved wearing it, barely taking it off. But one day, her mother entered her room, to find her playing with it. The shawl floated, and Arachnin was talking to it. It was as if the shawl was an invisible friend. Then something more insane happened: more silk generated, and within a few minutes, there was another shawl. Her mother was shocked. She told the rest of the family, and then they had to hide her. For years she was hidden, and when she was seven, she ran away. She wanted freedom, and this is how se got it. She found a small cabin in a forest by a lake. This was her life now. Away from society. No more dragons. Or so she thought... (Read Fanfic: Yellow Hydrangeas) Relationships Her adopted family: She loved them, but found them over protective. She hopes they have forgot about her Gallery Trivia * Arachnin's power have certain weaknesses like climate, and they won't work underwater * Arachnin might have been created by magical forces, or was a lab experiment Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)